


Thinking Out Loud

by sparklngsloths



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklngsloths/pseuds/sparklngsloths
Summary: Just a short drabble where Dan and Phi slow dance to Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran





	

It was a lazy day for both Dan and Phil. They lay beside each other in the browsing position listening to a playlist Phil made on the stereo. The playlist mostly consisted of Muse, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance and other artists they both enjoyed. They sat like that almost all day, showing each other funny posts they came across on Tumblr and just being content with each other's company over a comfortable silence. Most days were packed full of editing and radio business and it was nice to just calm down for one day.

Phil pushed his sticker covered laptop away so he could get up to sneak some of Dan's cereal into his mouth. Halfway through the process of standing up and moving Phil recognized a familiar tune, one he was not used to hearing as it was one song that stuck out amongst the rest. It was Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran, Dan and him never really listened to that type of music but it was a special song. Phil turned to look at Dan with loving eyes then held out his hand.

"May I fancy having this dance Daniel James?" Phil asked in is most formal tone.

"Phiillll, but I'm in my browsing position."

"Pleeeeeaaaassseee," giving Dan his puppy dog eyes.

"Oh alright Dan," Dan gave in and grabbed Phil's outstretched hand. With a tug Dan was pulled into Phil's warm arms. Phil placed his right hand on Dan's lower back and his left was intertwined with the brown eyed boy's fingers. Once in position they started moving around, unlike the first time they dance to this song this time was just them being close to each other and full of love.

"And darling, I will be loving you till you're 70

And baby, my heart could still feel less hard at 23," Phil began to sing an octave lower as his voice was lower,

"And I'm thinking about how people fall in love in mysterious ways

Maybe it's all part of a plan

For me I fall in love with you every single day

But I just want to tell you where I am

So honey now take me into you r loving arms

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

Place your head on my beating heart, I'm think out loud

And baby we found love right where we are" Phil stopped so Dan could join and that is exactly what Dan did.

"When my head's all gone and my memory fades

And the crowds don't remember my name

When my hands don't play the keys the same way

Mmmm I know you will still love me the same

Cause honey your soul will never grow old, its evergreen

And baby your smiles forever in my mind and memory," Phil started to join into the main part and they sung together still wrapped in each other's arms and swaying

"People fall in love in mysterious ways

Maybe it's part of a plan

I'll just keep on making the same mistakes

Hoping you'll understand

The two love struck boys sway a little more to the music, giggling in between lines about how cheesy singing to each other was.

"So baby, now, take me into your loving arms

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

Place your head on my beating heart, I'm thinking out loud

And baby we found love right where we are, and baby we found love right where we are

We found love right where we are."

The last line was sung as Phil playfully spun Dan around and dipped him. They both sat down on the floor and started laughing for no reason in particular. Both boys were just so happy and in love anything was laughable. The two of them stayed like that laughing and exchanging small kisses until they fell asleep on the floor, wrapped in each others arms.


End file.
